


If You're Sure

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Quote Bingo, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You and Dean had been seeing each other on the sly, but sneaking around was putting a strain on both of you
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677043
Kudos: 21
Collections: SPN Fluff Bingo





	If You're Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to cover two bingo fills; the Secret Dating square for my fluff bingo card and for my quote bingo card, “I’m still mad at you because being around you drives me nuts and not being around you drives me nuts.”
> 
>   
> 

You had been seeing Dean in secret for about three months. Joining up with the Winchesters on a hunt wasn’t unheard of, but too many in a row and Sam would get suspicious, so you would stay away for a little while, then meet back up with them. Dean would text you almost every night when he wasn’t on a stake-out, and he’d call whenever Sammy stepped away, just to check-in. You would “randomly” bump into them at some backwoods bar, crossing paths while on your “separate ways.” Shots would be had, stories shared, then Dean would end up in your room at whatever motel you’d bunked at for the night. 

It was fun, but it wasn’t enough. Not that you expected to move into the bunker, and hunt with the boys all the time. However, something more than- what felt like -a booty-call every couple of weeks would be great. You could tell the secrecy was wearing on Dean too; he grew more and more reluctant to get out of bed in the mornings, and he held you so tight, you were inclined to stay in bed with him for the rest of your days. 

One such morning had you both feeling stressed. He had so sweetly lured you from your slumber with soft kisses on your shoulder, spreading over to your neck. You loved how tender he was with you. You both had so much harshness in your lives that any chance you got to be soft, you lived for. Your involuntary shudder had him grinning into the next kiss he placed behind your ear. 

“Mornin’, sweetheart.” He pulled you closer against him and snuggled into your neck. 

“Mornin’, Dean.” 

He loosened his grip on you as you stretched out your sleep-stiff muscles and turned in his arms to face him, the reflection of your dread in his eyes. There was only about an hour before he had to leave you _again_. Driving off with his brother, back to the bunker to regroup, refresh. You felt the pressure build behind your eyes when you let out a breath, and he instantly crushed you against his chest. 

“I know, Y/N. This sucks, but I don’t know what else to do.” He pressed a kiss into your hair and laid his cheek against your head a moment later. 

The argument you had with him the night before flashed in your mind’s eye, he was eager to get you straight to bed, but you had wanted to talk. Of course, you both missed each other physically, but there were other things to consider, as well. Your feelings for each other were growing, and the distance and sneaking around was getting to you. Dean was hurt that you had seemingly rejected his advances, and you were hurt, feeling like all he wanted you for was sex. 

The conversation after that had been exhausting and ended with you both agreeing that something needed to change going forward. That was easier said than done, as you both had crashed into each other to thoroughly make up before passing out in each other’s arms. At the rate you were going, nothing would ever change, and you would just be Dean’s beck-and-call girl until he decided to move on, or you couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m still mad at you because being around you drives me nuts, and not being around you drives me nuts.” You took in a deep breath. “I just can’t keep doing this.” 

The Winchesters were notorious for getting the people close to them killed. Being with Dean was worth the risk, and you were more than understanding of him not wanting to flaunt your relationship in front of Sam. In your mind, there were only two options, and one was far more likely than the other. Either Dean came clean to Sam and told him that the two of you were an item, or, the more probable outcome, you called it what it was, and went your actual separate ways. It broke your heart to realize that this may be the last time he’d hold you in his arms. The last time that you get to be warmed by his touch. You buried your face further in his chest, and he tightened his hold on you. 

“I’m going to tell Sam.” He said it so matter of factly as if it was the only possible option. 

“Just like that? Are you sure?”

“Look,” he pulled back and lifted your face so he could look you in the eye. “We both know that anyone who gets close to me and Sam is in danger, all the time. There’s no way that I would put you in that kind of danger. I couldn’t bear it if-” He cut himself off, refusing to voice his fear. “But being away from you all the time is just as bad. I’d rather have you with me than not. So, if you’re sure about this… about me-”

You couldn’t hold yourself back any longer and launched yourself at him, pressing your lips to his. The kiss was impossible to maintain, as you were both smiling too big to kiss properly. You couldn’t believe that he would actually let you in. That he would go against all of his protective instincts and let himself be happy with you. 

“I’m taking that as a ‘yes’.” He laughed and pressed his lips to yours again. 

“If _you’re_ sure.” 

“Sweetheart, if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that I would kill to wake up with you in my arms every day.” He kissed your lips, and your forehead then slapped you on the ass. “Come on, let’s go get Sammy for some breakfast, let him know that we’ve got a new roommate!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
